


(не)говори

by Secrets_of_history



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of PTSD, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, when both of them are in love but neither wants to admit it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets_of_history/pseuds/Secrets_of_history
Summary: Действия красноречивее слов.
Relationships: William Brandt/Ilsa Faust
Comments: 2





	(не)говори

**Author's Note:**

> Нашла в папке, пока вычитывала очередную главу. С этого небольшого рассказа все началось. По сути, это черновой набросок сцен, к которым я хочу подвести героев в будущем, однако, этот текст вполне читабелен отдельно от основного пиздеца:)

You can give to my heart

Thousand words or no more

**A** **gnes Obel – Stretch Your Eyes** **©**

Говорят — действия красноречивее слов. Ильза думает — с немалой долей сожаления и толикой злого, горького сарказма, - что, в таком случае, им, должно быть, несказанно повезло. Им повезло — ведь они оба совершенно не умели разговаривать простыми словами. Они разучились это делать, их _отучили_ это делать. Как и зачем — они уже не помнили сами.

Самое главное нельзя передать словами. По крайней мере, Ильза искренне в это верит, хотя, конечно, никому не скажет об этом.

***

Брандт вообще не отличается многословностью. Ильза понимает это еще при первой их встрече: если, конечно, насильственное рандеву в подвалах лондонских катакомб, можно окрестить чем-то столь тривиальным, как «встреча».

От его внимательного, пристального взгляда, что-то внутри нее — что-то неясное, непонятное, неверное; что-то, чему она не хочет придавать значения, — туго натягивается, тоненько дребезжа, словно струна рояля, которая вот-вот лопнет. Ильза сглатывает, игнорируя захлестнувшее ее чувство, а он все продолжает смотреть.

\- Du, vârt uppdrag var att bryta ner henne. Inte döda henne.*

Струна обрывается с глухим звоном. Он по-прежнему смотрит. Через мгновение в ее ладонь влетают ключи от наручников.

Он не сбегает вместе с ней. Ильза дергает за прутья решетки в тщетной попытке отворить запертую преграду, но все бесполезно.

\- Да кто ты такой?! - она думала, что больше ее ничем нельзя удивить. Что ж, похоже, что она ошибалась.

Он исчезает, оставляя вопрос без ответа. Убегая от града пуль, Ильза не может удержать себя от глупой мысли: ей нужно обязательно увидеть его снова. В конце концов, это ведь ужасно невежливо — оставлять вопросы без ответов.

***

\- Похоже, ты заблудился.

К его чести, он даже не вздрагивает. Внизу творится смертоубийство — хаос, паника, пронзительные выкрики на немецком, бьющие слух почему-то гораздо больнее, чем шведский. Она не помнит, когда последний раз ходила в оперу в качестве рядового зрителя.

\- Förlât?**  
  
Цвет глаз у него оказывается именно таким, как она и предполагала с той встречи в Лондоне — пронзительно-серым. И костюм-тройка красит его не меньше, чем кожаная куртка.

Что-то внутри нее вновь обрывается. Интересно, с чего бы это.

\- Я знаю, как выйти, - Ильзе кажется, что будет гораздо безопаснее говорить с ним по-английски. - Интересует?

\- Показывай.  
  
Он улыбается едва заметно и делает неуловимый приглашающий жест, пропуская ее вперед. Ильза думает, что первое впечатление не столь уж обманчиво — на слова он действительно не разменивается.

Впрочем, Ильза так и не может понять, стоит ли ей радоваться этому.

***

Здесь красиво.

Фауст сидит на балконе и смотрит вниз, на город, глядя, но на самом деле, мало что видя: белые минареты Касабланки нещадно слепят взор под полуденным солнцем. Она думает, что должно быть наоборот, но небо тоже слепит своей необъятной безоблачностью. Ильза устремляет взгляд на линию горизонта и всеми силами старается не задумываться о том, что ей предстоит сделать.

Она ненавидит воду.

\- Здесь красиво, - голос Брандта почти заставляет Ильзу вздрогнуть. - Совсем как...

\- Клянусь Богом, если ты заикнешься про фильм, я тебя убью.

Брандт смеется: коротко, хрипло и совсем безрадостно. Ильза ощущает смех спиной и внутренне содрогается.

\- Я и не думал, честно, - отвечает он, присаживаясь рядом: парапет балкона достаточно широк, чтобы вместить их обоих. - Но здесь правда красиво.

Она сидит к нему спиной и не смотрит в его сторону. Город внизу по-прежнему слепит.

\- Я это сделаю, - вдруг произносит он, нарушая тишину. - Я нырну в торус. Тебе вовсе необязательно так рисковать.

Ильза поворачивается. Смотрит на него - пристально, прожигая взглядом. Пытаясь понять. Брандт отводит глаза в сторону, и в мозгу Фауст невольно скользит мысль, что, не будь она столь озадачена, то непременно рассмеялась бы от того, как они поменялись ролями.

\- А тебе, выходит, рисковать можно?

\- Мне терять нечего, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Зачем? - ее действительно мучает этот вопрос. - Почему ты мне помогаешь?

\- Почему тебе так важна причина? - он наконец набирается смелости вновь встретить ее взгляд.

\- Потому что моя жизнь научила меня, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке.

Брандт снова отводит взгляд в сторону, совершенно не зная, что на это возразить.

На самом деле, он так и не может заставить себя сказать ей правду.

***

\- Все закончилось.

Ильза вздрагивает, только сейчас осознавая, что невесть сколько времени простояла у распахнутой настежь двери машины, так никуда и не уехав. Ободряющая улыбка Брандта, которую она видит, когда оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, отчего-то не помогает воспрянуть духом.

Она ощущает странную мерзлоту внутри себя. Она чувствует себя совершенно пустой. Выжженной дотла. Вряд ли это можно исправить.

\- Да, ты прав, - уверенности в своих словах Ильза не чувствует вовсе. - Все закончилось. Ты свободен.

На его губах прорезается горько-саркастичная усмешка:

\- Не думаю, что они отпустят меня просто так.

Ильза усмехается в ответ и пожимает плечами. Самообман — это все, что у нее осталось.

\- Дай мне сесть за руль, - внезапно произносит Уилл. Ильза настороженно прищуривается, оглядываясь по сторонам. Усмехается.

\- Это Суонбэк тебя надоумил?

\- Скажем так, он меня подтолкнул. К тому же, - он замирает на полуслове, и Фауст почему-то становится страшно, - я думаю, что наконец могу рассказать тебе всю правду. В конце концов, ты заслуживаешь этого как никто другой.

Ильза молча протягивает ему ключи. Сил спорить у нее попросту не остается.

***

\- Ты на меня злишься?

Звуки выстрелов настолько громкие, что Ильза сначала думает, что ей послышалось, но, натолкнувшись на его ожидающий взгляд, понимает, что расслышала правильно.

\- Ты о чем? - она вгоняет в ствол любезно протянутую Брандтом обойму и передергивает затвор. - Почему я должна на тебя злиться?

\- Нас ведь заставили работать вместе. С учетом всего, что произошло, я не могу представить, чтобы ты горела желанием видеть меня в своей команде.

Фауст мешают ответить выстрелы. Позже, пока они добираются до конспиративной явки, она наконец произносит:

\- Меня никто не заставлял принимать тебя в команду.

Брандт смотрит на нее со столь неподдельным удивлением, что Ильза не выдерживает: смеется.

\- А как же приказ? - спрашивает он.

\- Я в любой момент могла сказать Суонбэку, чтобы он засунул приказ себе в задницу. Если бы я этого хотела, - она говорит абсолютно будничным тоном, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Бенджи неожиданно протягивает руку с заднего сиденья, чтобы наградить Уилла ободряющим хлопком по плечу:

\- Запомни, дружище: Ильзу никогда нельзя заставить сделать что-то, чего она не хочет делать.

\- Данн, ты в курсе, что подслушивать нехорошо? - с притворной строгостью интересуется Фауст, на деле почти не сдерживая улыбки.

Брандта не покидает чувство, что он узнал сегодня много больше, чем рассчитывал.

***

Он удивительно легко находит общий язык с Евой. Ильза не успевает заметить, как к концу первого года их совместной работы, Брандт практически прописывается в ее квартире: спортивная сумка со сменной одеждой занимает прочное место в шкафу, а гостевая спальня перестает походить на склеп. Все происходит так стремительно, что Ильза попросту не успевает испугаться.

Впрочем, удивление столь резким поворотом событий не мешает ей разглядеть главного - Уилл не пытается заменить Итана. Ему просто нравится быть рядом.

Нравится. Она отказывается выходить за безопасные рамки данной формулировки.

\- Парни, вы же знаете, она не доверяет няням. А у меня полно свободного времени, - слышит она однажды в наушнике. Пора запретить им болтать о всякой ерунде во время миссий.

В действительности, Ильза едва сдерживает порыв произнести тихое: «спасибо».

***

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

\- Нет, я имел в виду... - Брандт закашливается, содрогается от боли, пытаясь сдержать стон. Он выглядит настолько ужасно, что Ильзу начинает подташнивать: давно забытое, но слишком знакомое ощущение. - Как ты вытащила меня? Ведь это против правил.

Фауст замирает. Смотрит на его разбитое, заросшее щетиной лицо, но потом все же решается и осторожно присаживается на краешек больничной койки.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я перестала бы искать тебя из-за каких-то правил?

\- Я бы не осудил тебя, если это было так.

\- А как бы я жила с этим? - вопрос слетает с ее уст, звеня исступленной, глухой озлобленностью, окрашенной по краям отчаянием.

Уилл накрывает ее руку своей ладонью. Ильза смотрит на перебитую в кровь, плотно перебинтованную кисть, и прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать слезы.

\- Ильза, - мягко просит он. - Ильза, взгляни на меня.

Она делает, как он просит. Он смотрит как всегда смотрел: внимательно, невыразимо пронзительно, слегка потускневшим от боли, но все же тем самым взглядом. Он смотрит так, что Ильза вдруг отчетливо осознает, как она выглядит: наспех собранные в хвост волосы, синяк на скуле и громадные круги под глазами, но, так же внезапно, она понимает, что ей плевать.

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - с упреком произносит Брандт. - Когда ты спала последний раз?

Пока она смеется сквозь слезы, ее не покидает ощущение, что эти слова — полная противоположность тому, что он хотел сказать на самом деле.

***

Ее палата больше похожа на гостиничный люкс. Ильза зажмуривается, больно врезаясь лбом и коленями в дверной косяк. Ее бьет дрожь, колени подкашиваются, а челюсть сводит почти до полной неспособности говорить, но меньше всего на свете она хочет видеть эту прилизанную, радужную, чисто прибранную комнату. Уж лучше снова в карцер.

Брандт не дает ей упасть. Подхватывает ее на руки, легко, как пушинку (боже, до чего она опустилась) и аккуратно опускает на кровать. Ильза сверлит его убийственным взглядом, жалея, что не может ему врезать. А еще лучше - убить к чертям собачьим.

\- А у них нет нормальных палат? - интересуется Фауст; слова вылетают из нее словно стрелы с ядом. - А то лежать в смирительной рубашке посреди всей этой... роскоши, даже еще более унизительно.

Уилл игнорирует вопрос и идет в ванную, чтобы вернуться оттуда с тюбиком противовоспалительной мази. Ильза бьет Брандта по рукам, пачкая его кожу кровью: раны от наручников кровоточат тонкой алой струйкой.

Брандт молча опускается на корточки, чтобы подобрать с пола тюбик. Ильза, движимая слепой яростью, бьет его коленом прямо в лицо. Удар почти никак на него не действует - сплюнув кровь из разбитой губы, он невозмутимо откручивает крышку.

\- Дай руку, - спокойно просит Брандт.

\- Пошел ты к черту, - яростно шипит Ильза.

\- Ильза, пожалуйста, дай мне руку.

\- Пошел к черту! - ее голос стремительно взвивается вверх по спирали истерики. - Оставь меня в покое! Тебя не было три года! Три года, а теперь вдруг появился? Так почему ты не можешь вновь исчезнуть и оставить меня в покое?!

Брандт наваливается на нее одним резким прыжком: распластывается сверху, придавливая бедра к кровати, а ее голову сжимает в тисках своих рук, чтобы ей не взбрела идея размозжить ему переносицу. Ильза брыкается, кричит, почти срываясь на вой, пытается расцарапать спину изодранными от наручников руками, но все бесполезно. Ей только и остается, что кричать - беспрестанно выкрикивать один единственный вопрос, на который он не даст ответа:

\- Где ты был? Где ты, черт тебя возьми, был?! Где? Где?!

Когда Ильза наконец затихает, Уилл находит себя в силах сказать лишь одно:

\- Я не могу, Ильза, - голос его дрожит от сдерживаемых слез. - Я не могу.

Говорят - действия красноречивее слов. Фауст думает - с толикой сожаления и немалой долей злого отчаяния: надо быть непроходимой идиоткой, чтобы верить в эту чушь.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  


*Нам было приказано сломить ее, а не убивать (шведск.)

**Прошу прощения (шведск.)

  
  



End file.
